


Get You The Moon

by vienne0_0trancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bit of Oikage if you squint, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo is a surgeon, Kuroo is smitten, M/M, Sick!Kenma, Sick!Tsukishima, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is in Denial, Tsukishima is a law student, sounds intimidating but it’s mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienne0_0trancy/pseuds/vienne0_0trancy
Summary: Kuroo is a cardio thoracic surgeon, young but competent. Tsukishima is in need of heart transplant. Doctors are not allowed to bear feelings for their patient, but Kuroo’s never been the one to follow the rules.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 27
Kudos: 71





	1. No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: medical inaccuracies.
> 
> I didn’t do much research, I just went along with it and wrote what I imagined. 
> 
> (Yes, I edited the summary. Yes, I extended the chapters.)

_It was hot._

Tetsurou was sweating uncontrollably underneath the glaring sun. He couldn't understand why these people decided to schedule a seminar near the garden while the sun's at peak.

The crowd was busy and they did not seemed as bothered by the hot weather as Tetsurou who was soaking in his own perspiration. He keeps his eyes on the mirror hanged across the garden, studying his reflection. He wipes a drip of sweat from his forehead using a navy blue handkerchief he had been clutching for quite awhile.

His tanned skin was slightly reddened by the harsh heat of the sun. Even with the wind that was blowing upon him, his cheek still moistened, few strands of his hair sticking on his forehead. Tetsurou is the epitome of mess. He removed his black blazer, only to discard it on a nearby bench.

Tetsurou sniffed himself. Thankfully, he did not even stenches like sweat. He still smelled like the expensive perfume he sprayed on himself earlier before attending the seminar.

Truthfully, Tetsurou shouldn't have been the one enduring the heat in this seminar. It was Oikawa Tooru who had been tasked to attend, but due to some unfortunate circumstances (Oikawa having to perform an enema in a patient) he refused to take part in the seminar smelling like shit, so the task was pushed into Tetsurou who had no choice but to begrudgingly agree.

Tetsurou turned and walked around the venue aimlessly. He spotted a familiar face from afar, who was flashing feigned smiles here and there, shaking the hands of those he meets. That's Daishou. Tetsurou smirked bitterly to himself.

Daishou was his classmate back in med school—they were in good terms—they'll still be—if not for the fact that Daishou couldn't take that he graduated second to Tetsurou who was on the top of the class. Tetsurou had a girlfriend a that time—Mika—and a week later he found out that Mika was having an affair with Daishou, Tetsurou turned his back on her, no hard feelings, he didn't need her if she couldn't stay faithful to him.

He did not blame Mika for cheating on him. Although it was really her fault, Tetsurou felt responsible because he could not give her the time and attention she wanted. So, Mika left him for someone who could give her what she needed. He was too focused in his study back then. His dream was more important. Med was his priority, and it will stay that way. 

Love is a distraction. It's an irritant that he does not need.

The back of Tetsurou's neck felt sticky. It fueled his irritation even more. It was like every single thing in this after party was testing his patience—

Tetsurou caught the eyes of a young woman, she gave him a flirty smile.

Oh, the lady is interested.

With a subtle wink, Tetsurou returned her smile with his own mischievous one. In some days, Tetsurou would be more playful and approach the attractive dame, but unfortunately for that dame, this is not one of those days. Instead of looking for someone to fuck, Tetsurou would rather go back to the hospital and beg Nekomata to let him in the OR.

His hands itches. He blamed Oikawa a thousand times for interrupting his heart surgery this morning and suddenly asking his attending's permission if Tetsurou could replace him.

The seminar was apparently important to Nekomata, having no one attend it was not an option, the first resident that Nekomata laid his eyes on after Oikawa's announcement was Tetsurou—so the responsibility was passed onto him like a mantle.

Tetsurou went near on the table where the cold drinks were served. He smiled knowingly on the waitress that was on duty. The waitress giggled, she then pulled out a tall glass and scooped ice cubes in it before scooping a what looks to be a watermelon punch (it could be strawberry because it's red, but Tetsurou would pretty much prefer it to be watermelon.) 

She handed the glass to Tetsurou with extra pre-caution, as he reaches for the glass, he made sure that their fingers touched in the slightest. That made the waitress squeak in delight.

The glass had crescent moon carved on it. It looks pretty. Tetsurou had always been fond of the moon.

Tetsurou had always been drawn to the moon. For it was beautiful, luminous, and cold, like a feline that admires it, he's drawn to the moon.

It tames the tides, the waves, it's soothing and calming.

And Tetsurou's life is anything but soothing and calming. It's chaotic. He's always drowning in responsibility, his life fueled by his work, he's like a junkie, one that cannot lives without a drug, but in his case, it's performing surgery, it's like a nicotine that he can't get enough of, he itches when he when he got away from the OR even for an hour.

But then...

Heavy is the head that wears the crown, they said. The saying applies to leaders, but it's fits the role of a surgeon like a glove.

80 hours a week, he holds a cold scalpel in his hands, the life of a person depends on how well he would do, he have to keep the heart beating the right rhythm or he'd be damned—or the patient will be damned. There's not a word in this world that could describe how he would feel when a life that was trusted to him slips right through his grasp.

He's drowning in responsibilities.

It's suffocating.

He likes the feeling of it—not the drowning part, but fulfilling his responsibilities had always felt good.

Tetsurou wipes the rim of the glass before bringing the glass to his lips, feeling the cold liquid slides down his throat. He chugged down the whole thing. Disappointedly, the flavor was cherry—Tetsurou was not fond of cherry. A drop of the juice remained on his lower lip, his tongue catches it before it latched onto his chin.

He might not like it but atleast it managed to cool him down.

The latter mumbled a small "thank you" before putting the glass back on the counter, then he slipped away from the area like nothing happened.

He even heard the waitress calling him out and asking for his name he chose to pretend not to hear it, not to be an asshole but he did not have enough energy to socialize. Many tried to make small talks with him earlier, he would only smile and make excuses, if it was someone younger than him, he would only have to wave his hand in dismissal and they would be running. That lack of time that he spent in the OR drains him.

His attempt to take a sit was interrupted by the vibrating of the gadget in his right pocket. Tetsurou lets out a sigh before scrambling to get his phone. The name that was plastered on the screen was the reason he was here in this bothersome after party full of hypocrites interns and residents.

Shittykawa is calling...

Tetsurou rolls his eyes before finally pressing the answer button. He puts the phone beside his ear—he regrets doing that when he hears the annoyingly loud screeching from the other line.

"—Kuroo, you need to get back here—"Oikawa was talking impossibly fast, it wasn't something that Tetsurou could comprehend."—Kenma—"

"What?"Oh, how he hates Oikawa."What about Kenma? I can't understand you. Speak slowly!"

"We—we got a call from U.N.O.S. They have a heart donor f-for Kenma."

Tetsurou's mouth hangs open. 

His childhood friend Kenma suffers from heart valve disease—and is in desperate need of heart transplant. He'd been staying in CCU for about a month now. They found out about his illness when Kuroo first entered med school. People with this kind of disease are often old people so it was a mystery as to why Kenma had them. 

"You got them?"Tetsurou demands, his voice was loud enough to elicit unwanted attention, he did not care in the slightest."You have the heart?"

"That's the problem."Oikawa sounds troubled, it made Tetsurou nervous, his stomach churning into spirals."I'm going to Karasuno SH to get the heart from the donor. Do you want to come? A helicopter will come pick me up 30 minutes from now."

Oikawa didn't need to ask twice.

"Wait for me. I'll be there in twenty."

It was easy enough to disappear in the busy crowd, he exited the venue and called a cab. He barely arrived on time in infront of Tokyo Medical and Surgical Hospital—it's where he works.

He rushed toward the rooftop—where the Helicopter pad was located, there he saw Oikawa waiting for him, holding a blue container. He's already standing beside the helicopter with a impatient expression painted on his face. It lighted up the moment he saw Tetsurou walking towards him.

"Took you long enough!"Oikawa shouted so the other would hear him in spite of the loud fan of the helicopter.

Tetsurou gave him an apologetic look, the pad of his fingers rubbing the side of his cheek."I forgot to bring my scrub!"he says just as loudly for the same reason that Oikawa did.

"It's okay. You can just borrow from Karasuno."

Tetsurou nodded in agreement. It's true that they can borrow scrubs from Karasuno, but Tetsurou did not feel comfortable when he's not using his own scrub. He still wishes he had enough time to get his scrub from the locker room. He blames Oikawa too for their lack of time.

As the helicopter ascends, Tetsurou could see the skyscrapers from below, it was a breathtaking view that Tetsurou would admire—he would if not for the fact that he's completely nervous right now.

The flight from Tokyo to Miyagi was the longest one hour Tetsurou had ever experienced. He shared a look with Oikawa, the latter passed the container to him then Oikawa hopped out helicopter with the help of the pilot. Tetsurou followed behind. The two surgeons wasted no time, they rushed towards the hospital and someone was there to welcome them.

Another blacked haired intern named Kageyama Tobio. 

The intern told them what they needed to know, about the brain-dead donor and the family that gave their consent to donate the organs of the patient, from the patient's corneas down to the skin.

Tetsurou most felt terrible upon hearing that almost every single organ of the mentioned patient was donated.

And it turns out, Oikawa was Kageyama's senior back in med school, the two knew each other and bickered behind Tetsurou who just scoffed at the two idiots.

"Tobio-chan, I'm so disappointed that you're the one who came to see us.”Oikawa whined loudly.”I prefer Shrimpy over you."That was Oikawa's pathetic attempt to provoke Kageyama. Tetsurou would advice him to try harder next time. Oikawa just looked like a petty fool.

Kageyama's face remained stone cold, though Tetsurou was sure there was a strand of hurt in there somewhere."Hinata is busy, Oikawa-san. And it was not my choice to come fetch you. It was Ukai-san's call."

"Wow,"Oikawa says."Ukai-san is your attending?"

Kageyama quickened his pace, but Oikawa was quick too, and so he followed his junior."I'm genuinely surprised, Tobio-chan!"

Instead of answering Oikawa, Kageyama whipped his head towards Tetsurou who was on his left side."Kuroo-san, you're under Dr.Nekomata's residency, are you not?"

They both heard Oikawa whining about his junior ignoring him but they payed him no mind. Oikawa is a pain in the ass to handle.

Tetsuro grinned. He likes how this Kageyama pretends to not care about what Oikawa is saying but is constantly glancing at him every 3 seconds. He finds it funny.

"Yes,"Tetsurou admits."Oikawa and I are the only 3rd year under his residency. I also heard about Ukai-san from the chief. It seems like they were acquitted in the past."

"Ah, that's right."Kageyama nods repeatedly."I heard they were rivals."

"By the way, Kageyama,"Tetsurou's eyes crinkled as his lips stretched with a fake smile."Can I borrow a scrub? I was in a hurry, I couldn't wear mine."

Kageyama's eyes widened upon hearing Tetsurou's request. Still, he could not do anything but nod again."O-of course, Kuroo-san."

The heart procurement was a success. The heart was placed inside the blue container that was full of ice for preservation. They wouldn't have able to finish it quickly if it wasn't for Kageyama's help. The young lad is skilled with scalpel, of course, Oikawa was there to guide his protege. But all in all, it was Tetsurou who did the most work.

Tetsurou opened the faucet, he lets the hot water soaks his tired hands. Like the usual, he washes his hands thoroughly with soap, he stands there for a whole five minutes, his fingers intertwining together sliding against each other, the sound of soap squeaking echoed on the small room.

There was excitement in Tetsurou's chest. Kenma is getting a new heart. Kenma is getting a new life. His friend would once again be able to walk around the city without the fear of relapsing. A month from now, Kenma will no longer be stuck inside the hospital. Along with Tetsurou's excitement, there was a tinge of worry, uneasiness. There's still a 25% percent chance of Kenma's body refusing the new heart—25% chance of the operation going down heel.

He wanted to be a part of the preparation for Kenma's heart transplant—originally, he was supposed to be the resident assigned to Kenma's case. Nekomata, the chief surgeon of cardio thoracic department, talked Tetsurou out of it. The older man says that Kenma is someone important to Tetsurou, Kenma is like a brother to Tetsurou—surgeons don't operate on families. Why? Because they would hesitate. They knew the risks. And they will not be able to make rational decisions—they will hesitate—because it's someone they knew who they were performing surgery on. Tetsurou is a great surgeon in the making, but when operating on someone dear to him, like a brother, like a family—he would lose his rationale.

And Tetsurou, who was on Nekomata's good graces, he was given a chance to choose a resident that would help in Kenma's transplant. He chose Oikawa. Yaku was his other choice, but Oikawa is second only to Tetsurou who was the best one in their field, so he chose Oikawa.

Oikawa, who is a responsible man, and a good friend to rely on, he of course, agreed to take on Kenma's case.

Tetsurou was pulled out from his reverie when he heard the door making a squeak sound in response to it opening. A young man, who looked to be the same age—or might be older than Tetsurou came in. His long hair was in tied into a neat bun, he had a goatee that made him look intimidating but his eyes were kind, his expression can be compared to a lost puppy.

He smiled kindly at Tetsurou, the latter also noticed that former was fidgeting with his finger."U-uhm, y-you're wasting water, Kuroo-san."

Tetsurou's gaze went back to the faucet that was still mysteriously opened, the water flowing from his hands to his arm, resulting in his borrowed scrub getting wet. He must have forgotten to turn it off while he was lost in his thought. With his right elbow, he turned the faucet off and gave an apologetic smile to the newly entered surgeon.

"I'm sorry,"Tetsurou says but his voice was far away. His hands were held about his waist to prevent contamination."I was so lost in my thought, I forgot."

The big man laughed heartily and handed him tissue paper to dry his hands with, which Tetsurou accepted immediately.

"It's no big deal. No big deal."The big man waved his hands."I'm Asahi, by the way. Takeda-sensei, my attending, send me up here to talk to you."

Tetsurou's lips turned into a small 'o', he threw the ball of tissue on the trash before giving his full attention to the man who called himself Asahi.

He gestured for Asahi to continue speaking,

"You see, uhm—Ukai-san is still not back from the seminar, it would take him two hours to get back..."Asahi started."He's the chief surgeon of cardio thoracic department here, and his 3rd resident, Sawamura Daichi is with him."

The seminar really holds people up. Tetsurou nods, he had a feeling of what Asahi would say next.

"But we have to perform an emergency surgery on a patient. We need to implant LVAD, in the next couple minutes. When Ukai-san found out that you were here, he requested if you could lead the surgery in his stead... just until he gets back."

Tetsurou smiled,"That's fine. It's okay. I will do it."

Asahi lets out a sigh of relief."Thank you so much!"his voice was weak, and his eyes were closing."Thank you for doing us a favor, Kuroo-san."

"What is the patient's name?"

"Ah, it's..."Asahi looked up the ceiling, as if he was finding the answer there."It's T-Tsukishima Kei."

Oikawa tried to guilt trip Tetsurou when he found out that the other is staying behind. He was against the idea of Tetsurou not being there while they operate on Kenma. Tetsurou trusts his colleague, he trusts Nekomata, he trusts Oikawa, he trust his interns that will be taking part on Kenma’s surgery. 

He doesn’t have to be there. It will only fuel his uneasiness. Kenma is a man or reason, he would understand why Tetsurou wasn’t there.

Oikawa left Karasuno alone as soon as the helicopter landed to fetch him, but he got hold of what they needed. The heart.

And now, Tetsurou was left with Asahi and Kageyama, in 30 more minutes and they will begin the procedure.

LVAD stands for left ventricular assist device, it's like a battery, when the heart is to weak to pump on it's own, LVAD does pumps it in the heart's stead. It's only temporary—just until they find a suitable heart donor.

Tetsurou was led to his new patient.

Tsukishima Kei.

He was blond. And pale, his paper white skin lacked the warmth and a normal beating heart. Even with the wires attached to him, Tetsurou could see, he looked like a porcelain doll, with long lashes framing the tip of his lid, his perfectly shaped pouty lips, his small nose that was so smooth as if it was carved by Michael Angelo.

Tetsurou gawked at Tsukishima in awe.

The young lad returned his gaze weakly, he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Kei,"Akiteru went near Tsukishima, his fingers reaching to touch his brother's cold hands."I'll see you later, okay?"

The one behind Akiteru, with green hair and freckles, step forward too. He was holding back in tears, Tetsurou remembered him introducing himself as Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki,"it was Yamaguchi's turn."I- I will buy you lots and lots of shortcake for you. So, be strong, yeah?"

But Tsukishima wasn't even listening to them. He kept his eyes on Tetsurou without blinking even once, so like what Tetsurou always do to nervous patients, he gave Tsukishima a reassuring smile. He was so sure that if Tsukishima could speak, he would say,”It’s not like I’m gonna die,”or something like that.

Tsukishima have this kind of stubbornness and cruelty in his aura, Tetsurou could tell even if Tsukishima remains silent, the little gestures like how he would roll his eyes from time to time, the way his nose would scrunch almost cutely but there was a bite into it, the way his fingers twitched in obvious irritant, like it hurts him to hold back his sarcastic remarks, but Tetsurou could somehow feel that there’s more 

“Dr. Kuroo,”Tetsurou forced himself to look away from Tsukishima to his brother who called him. Akiteru had a hopeful expression, tears were brimming from his eyes.”Please take care of Kei... He have a board exam months from now—I—he needs—“Akiteru couldn’t find the right words but Tetsurou knew what he was about to say.

“Okay,”Tetsurou agrees, he crosses his arm.”The implant will be a success. We will do our best, so don’t worry.”

“You promise?”Yamaguchi popped out, he looked hesistant, like Tetsurou wasn’t someone worth trusting.”You promise, right?”his voice got louder, Tetsurou’s eyes went back Tsukishima in split seconds just to check his reaction.

Tsukishima had his eyebrows furrowed, he wants to say something but didn’t have the strength to. His mouth parted slightly, a groan of disapproval came out of it.

“Tadashi,”Akiteru scolds because he thinks Yamaguchi was out of the line.

Yamaguchi whipped his head towards Tsukishima’s direction, his eyes softened. Tetsurou could tell that the relationship this two have are similar to what he and Kenma have. Brotherly.

”This is the part where you shut me up, Tsukki.”Yamaguchi forced out a laugh.

Tsukishima could only roll his eyes from the drama of it all, it elicited chuckle from dear old Tetsurou.

From that moment, Tetsurou should have kept his mouth shut too.

But instead, he says,”I promise.”

Oh.

Surgeons don’t make any promises.

They don’t.

Tetsurou earned Akiteru’s attention once more, the latter marched infront of him and grabbed Tetsurou’s hand.”Thank you!”he clutched Tetsurou’s right hand.”Oh, thank you!”

Asahi suddenly appeared beside him."Kuroo, it's time."

~*~

Time stretched quickly. Only less than five months have passed and Kenma can now go out—-he’s now having the time of his life enjoyed and roaming around Sendai. And no, not with Tetsurou—-Kenma left Tokyo to meet his supposed online friend in Miyagi. Tetsurou thinks Kenma mentioned the name: “Shoyo”.

While Tetsurou...well, he is left alone in Tokyo, he have a job, a big responsibility so of course he would stay. 

He’s currently picking up groceries with his intern, Lev and another resident, Yaku. The three of them lived in the same house, it was actually a manor that Tetsurou’s grandfather owned, but it was given to him when he became an intern. He figured that it was too extreme for him to live alone in a such a huge place and so he searched for housemate. Yaku was willing to rent. Even if they lived together, they barely bumped into each other because the house was spacious and Yaku’s room was far away from Tetsurou. Two years later and Lev came into the picture. The manor became noisy because of Lev and Yaku’s consistent bickering.

Tetsurou walked pointlessly in the fruit section. Yaku asked him to buy avocados, he said he would make sushi. Tetsurou can’t find the damn avocado.

“Avocado. Avocado. Avocado.”Tetsurou muttered like he was performing a demonic ritual.”Avocado. Avocado.”

An inelegant snort came from behind him, Tetsurou turned, about to lash out but was forced into silence upon seeing a familiar face.

“You..”Tetsurou pointed his finger at the young man. The name of the blond lingers on his tongue but somehow, he couldn’t pull it out.

“Are you summoning an avocado, Doctor?”there came the surly reply.”Hoping it pops out of no where?”the blond tittered.

For a while, Tetsurou was shocked, he covered his lips with the back of his hand as he stared at the man before him.

Somehow, the blond looked less pale than the last time Tetsurou had seen him. His lips retained the cherry color, he also wears specs—so he had a bad eyesight, huh? That explains the constant squinting back at the hospital.

He wears a white dress shirt and well tailored pair of slacks.

He looked better—he’s someone that can be called beautiful and handsome at the same time. Even then, Tetsurou had always thought that this one is charming in his own way.

He points at the blond again when he remembered something.”You—you’re Tsukki, right?”

Suddenly, Tsukki’s face turned sour.”Can you please not call me that, Doctor?”

“No, no, no. Don’t doctor me. It’s Kuroo.”Tetsurou puts his hand on his chest.”Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I did not ask.”

Tetsurou winced.”You’re so mean, Tsukki.”

“Tsukishima.”Tsukki corrects, he rolled his eyes at the air and grabbed the small box of strawberries behind Tetsurou. It looked like he was about to get away so Tetsurou tugged the back of his collar lightly on instinct, his hand moved on its own, he swears.

“What?”Tsukishima whipped around, still hugging the box of strawberries while with an annoyed expression, he looks adorable.

“That’s a lot of strawberries,”Tetsurou got sidetracked from what he was about to say when he saw the amount of strawberries.”What are you going to do with those?”

Tsukishima’s lips parted, his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.”You grabbed me just to ask that? Yamaguchi and his girlfriend are going to bake lots of strawberry shortcake.”

“Heh,”Tetsurou sounds so amuse.”You answered anyway.”

“Whatever.”Tsukishima mumbles and was about to get away again.

“Wait a minute, Tsukki!”

“What?”Tsukishima demands tiredly.”What is it, Kuroo-san?”

Tetsurou rubs the back of his neck. Ah. Is he really gonna do this? He pouts.”I was wondering if I could buy you coffee, we can talk about how you got your transplant, or maybe you can start with telling me why you’re here in Tokyo.”

Tsukishima smirks in his surly way.”Weren’t you looking for avocados?”

“Huh?”Tetsurou waved his hand dismissively.”Who cares about the avocados? I don’t.”

“Apparently, Yaku-san does.”

Tetsurou’s heart almost popped out when Lev suddenly appeared beside him. He slapped Lev’s left arm.”Don’t do that again, you idiot! I almost died, you know?”his face immediately sheds into a new one when he looked back at Tsukishima.”So, coffee?”

“I don’t drink coffee.”Tsukishima shakes his head and Lev almost laughed at Tetsurou’s devastation, but Tsukishima was not done speaking.”But if you promise to treat me with strawberry shortcake I might reconsider.”

Tetsurou bit back the small “yey” that almost came out of his mouth.”Okay. Deal.”he says instead.

The blonde scrunched his nose.”But what about the avocados?”

“Oh. Oh.”Lev raised his long arm.”I will do it. I will find it for you if you let me scrub in tomorrow.”

Tetsurou glared.”Fine.”

“Let me pay for this first. Then we can go.”Tsukishima was referring to the box of strawberries.

“I’ll come with you.”

Their little date was full of Tsukishima’s snarky comments and shocking revelations. It turns out that a month after the implant of LVAD, they finally found a suitable donor for Tsukishima. He’s currently staying in Tokyo because of the bar exam that was nearing. He’s surprisingly a law student. He says he wants to become lawyer. And the strawberries were actually for Yachi’s cafe (the same cafe that they decided to be at) half of them are for Tsukishima though, the guy loves it like how Tetsurou was in love with knives.

All good things happened that day, even though when he got scolded by Yaku the moment he went home.

That does not matter to him because he managed to win Tsukishima’s number.

During dinner, the talkative Lev was unstoppable, even the glares Tetsurou kept throwing in his directing did not stop him from telling Yaku what happened in the grocery store.

“And then,”Lev giggled like a kid.”The blond guy says he doesn’t drink coffee.”

“But he still agreed!”Tetsurou defended himself.

Yaku raised an eyebrow,”So, he’s the reason we don’t have avocados right now?”

“What? No! Tsukki is innocent. Lev promised that he will get avocados before I went with Tsukki so I thought it was fine. It’s Lev’s fault!”

“Tsukki, huh?”Yaku raised an eyebrow.”He’s your new friend?”

Tetsurou put his spoon and fork on the each side of his plate.”He was a patient.”

~*~


	2. Rain, Coffee and A Hint Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update. I’ve been busy with school works. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, here’s Kei’s point of view for y’all.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Kei stared blankly at the ticking clock, the clicking of it repeatedly ringing, filling in the ghost-quiet room. It was mind numbing. Every second that passes feels like a heavy hour. Waiting for the timed exam to end is always the hard stuff, Kei had already finished answering the written exam, it was as easy as wearing a shoe-that was a lie, nothing it was easy, he only managed to finish fast because he spent the the last six months bedridden, stuck with a law book in his hand. The bald lawyer in front of that was burdened with the task of supervising them was picking his nose all the while watching something mundane in his computer. 

Kei shakes his head, already planning how he would leave once the bell rings. 

In his peripherals, he sees another examinee, with unruly black hair-and was briefly reminded of his rather unexpected encounter with a black haired surgeon. One would call their second meeting was fated, but Kei would rather call it--misfortune. Oh, yes, speaking of Kuroo, that man was in possession of Kei's number, it's been a a week and not a single message from the doctor had he received. It's not that he cares, he knows Kuroo is a busy man. and Kei's not expecting anything from a busy man who had the aura of danger with warning signs plastered over his white coat.

_Finally..._

The tedious hours ends with clanging of the bell--and Kei had never been more grateful.

With the flooding of desperate law students down hall that smelled of mixed sweat and brewed coffee, Kei had a difficult time making his way out of the building. He grimaced at the group of young girls that screeched like tire of wheel when he passed by. The scene resembled what's inside of the sardines can, packed and squeezed with too many fish, barely enough space to even fit a needle in. He grimaced at the group of young girls he bumped into, but he's not so much of an asshole to not apologize for his mistake.

''Sorry.''Kei says coolly, he bows his head slightly at the group.

The young ones blushes furiously.

''It's okay, sir.''the one with a chopped looking bangs says.

The rest of them nodded in unison, even smiling widely at Kei.

Amused by the sudden bashfulness of the group, Kei smirked and bowed his head one more time before strolling his way out of the crowd until he finally reached the exit of the building. 

He was greeted by the cloudburst. 

He'd never been more thankful to Akiteru who handed him a folded umbrella before Kei went on his way to take his written BAR exam. 

Kei took his time walking under the rain shielded by his umbrella. His reasoning was, if he ran or quickened his pace, the umbrella will sway and he will get wet. He got damped anyway, half of his forearms, including the silver watch that the stupid duo gifted him from his birthday last year was not spared. He decided to go under the waiting shelf. He would wait there for a taxi to pass by. 

Minutes and minutes have passed and his disappointment grows thicker and thicker because only trucks and private cars would cross the road.

No taxis. 

Kei bites his lower lip impatiently

The vastness of the grey sky cries heavily, The roaring of it was comparable to a feral lion that have been woken up from his hibernation. If Kei was a lesser man he would have flinched from the loud clacking of the thunderstorm but Kei remained stoic, even when the wind almost took the umbrella away from his grasp, he was unfazed, ignoring his soaked left side. He'd been contemplating on what he should do... waiting for taxis are no luck, he thinks of calling Akiteru to come pick him up, or should he walk ten more minutes so he could reach the train station, Yamaguchi is busy with his work so he can't possibly help Kei.

The phone in his pocket vibrates. Using the hand that was not preoccupied, Kei pulled it out, the screen glows and a notification popped up.

_Akiteru:_

_I'm in Miyagi rn. Forgot to give u the keys. Srry, Kei! : < stay at Tadashi's place for the mean time. I'll be back as soon as I can._

He can't count on his brother then.

He sighs, his shoulders falls of from the tensing earlier.

The train station it is...

As Kei was about to leave, an expensive looking black car pulled off in front of him, the tinted window slides down, revealing a dark haired man, the maroon scrub he wore inside his white coat was visible, as well as the very noticeable dark cirles under his eyes, all Kei could think was what a great timing this rooster-head has. Kei was just thinking of him earlier. This doctor has bad habit of popping out of no where, first at the hospital, he heard that Kuroo wasn't the one assigned to his surgery, second was in the supermarket, technically, it was Kei who found him first, but who cares, he didn't expect that one either.

It's Kuroo with his feline-like eyes and his damning smile.

''Having a rough time?''Kuroo asked, his voice was loud enough to not get eaten away by the sound of the rain.''If you say please, I might help you.''

Kei only rolled his eyes at the man before he says,and he must be crazy because he still said,"Please.''with the most nonchalant tone he could offer.

He hears Kuroo's obnoxious laughing,''Get in, Tsukki. You're soaked.''

And who was Kei to decline? 

He obliged. He went closer to the vehicle and opened the door to the shot gun seat. He folds his umbrella before closing the door and sitting comfortably beside Kuroo. 

''You must be cold.''Kuroo exclaimed, he took something from the back seat, he then gave a plastic bag to Kei who gave him a confused look in return.''What? It's a clean shirt. I haven't used it, I promise. And you're not allowed to refuse. You'll get sick if you keep that wet shirt on.''

Kei did not speak. He wanted to retort but kept his lips pressed into a thin line to hold it back. He decided to be compliant since Kuroo is doing him a favor. He placed his briefcase on the back seat, and the dripping umbrella under the glove compartment. He sighs again, for the second time that day. He grabbed the plastic bag from Kuroo's grasp.

He looks away in embarrassment and took off his glasses and dress shirt.

And Kuroo was kind enough to keep his eyes out of Kei, focusing his attention on the apparently very interesting window. Kei shivered when the cold air from the ventilator hits him and so he puts on Kuroo's shirt as quick as he could.

It was a plain cotton white shirt, it's a little big on Kei but it's enough to keep him warm compared to his damped clothes, and the said clothes goes into the plastic bag that used to store Kuroo's.

"I'm done. We can go."Kei says quietly, he puts his specs back on and he could see the world so clearly once more.

Kuroo whipped his head back, his usually narrowed eyes widened in panic—Kei did know what caused it but, yeah, he knows that look, it's panic, the one that he'd seen in 

"You're done?"like an idiot, he had to ask again."Oh, then where should I drop you off?"

That's when it dawned on Kei. He really can't go to his brother's apartment right now, Akiteru forgot to give him the key—that idiot! And Kei is not staying in Yamaguchi's place. His best friend is living together with Yachi, although he's fine with them both, he really does want to be in the same apartment as them, he would only disrupt the two.

So, instead, Kei blurted out—

"Just drop me off the nearest hotel."

"You don't have an apartment in Tokyo?"Kuroo asks, of course, the man never runs out of questions."You've been living in hotels for weeks, Tsukki."

"No!"Kei denies quickly, he shakes his head,"Akiteru is in Miyagi. He forgot to give me the keys. I'm planning to stay at the hotel for now."

"How about your other friend? Freckles and Miss All Smiles? Why don't you stay with them? Hotels are expensive."Great more questions and a statement that sounds like an insult.

"Okay,"Kei raised his fore finger."I have money to spend on so-called expensive hotels. And second, I don't want to stay in Yamaguchi's place. I might walk into them doing something. I'll regret that for my whole life."

Kuroo suddenly went red,"Oh."

"What?"

"Then why don't you stay in my house instead?"

"What?"Kei felt ridiculous repeating himself but he didn't quite get what Kuroo wanted to say.

Kuroo ran his hand on his hair, messing it up even more, he leans back on the back rest and gave Kei a side glance."Stay at my house. For today."

It didn't even sound like a suggestion anymore. It was more of a demand.

Kei gaped at him."Why?"

That's just so lame. It's like Kei's vocabulary have been limited to dumb questions of whats and whys.

But he could not begin to understand why a successful surgeon, who operated on him months ago would invite him to stay a their house, and they barely knew each other. What was Kuroo's motive? 

Normal people would just brush the thought of that, but Kei wouldn't really call himself normal. He's a law student after all. In every actions, there must be a reason—he believes in that. He doesn't buy the 'because I'm kind,' reason, everyone wants something in return, Kei would like to know what Kuroo wants.

"Why not? My house is big anyway. I swear, we would not even bump into each other. It'd be like a hotel, but you won't have to pay and you get to save money."

Kei squinted."What's in it for you?"he demands,"Are you gonna harvest my organs while I sleep?"

And Kuroo throws his head back laughing because he's a bastard of a doctor who don't take things seriously.

"Goodness, Tsukki."Kuroo shakes his head."I don't wanna harvest unhealthy organs from you."

"I'm genuinely offended."

"Sorry!"

"A 'sorry' isn't gonna make it up."he sneers.

"Come home with me, I'll make it up to you."

There was something about Kuroo that makes him hard to refuse. It might be because of the fact that he's the one who save Kei's life or the stern look in his eyes that won't let you look away—Kuroo is hard to refuse, but Kei is not a weak man.

"No."Kei says sternly, letting his gaze fall onto the tinted window.

Kuroo shrugs,"Okay, fine. Your choice."he sighs in defeat, holding on to the stirring wheel."Nearest hotel it is then. Put on your seatbelt, Tsukki."

"Okay..."

He drives—for ten minutes they wallowed in deafening silence, Kei would usually appreciate the lack of noise but with Kuroo, it's killing him.

"So,"Kei forced out a cough, the doctor gave him a side glance and a soft hum, indicating that he's listening to what Kei is about to say."Aren't surgeons usually busy? You seem to have all the time world though."

The doctor kept his eyes on the road,"I've reached my 80 hour limit."he simply says with a small grin on his face."I was just about to go home from the hospital, but I saw you."

"Ah."Kei nodded, he rubs his chin with his thumb. He couldn't think of anymore things to say so things went silent again.

It was so awkward.

If it wasn't raining cats and dogs, Kei would have certainly jumped out of the car and hide forever. Kuroo was driving smoothly, like an old man driving that was afraid to bump into other cars so it was not impossible to open the door and jump out. He won't jump though—he was just considering it.

Kei adjusts his glasses and rest his elbow on the edge of the window, he was finally able to relax, as he leans on the backrest, he feels his exhaustion eating him away, feeding on his consciousness, his eyes grow heavy so he pinched himself, he jolted at the pain he caused himself, he could see Kuroo giving him a side glance but he did payed no mind to it.

There's no way he's going to sleep in Kuroo's car.

But hypnos was persistent, his eyes blinked away, the back of his lids felt hot and there was the intense need to close it away.

~*~

"Tsukishima..."there was cold hand tapping his face gently, at times it would stop to caress his cheek in a quick movement, the said hand moved to his forehead, cupping it for a long seconds before pulling away."Tsukki, wake up."

Kei's mouth was dry, there was a lump in his throat, a strong pulsing in his head and his eyes felt sticky, refusing to open. A groan made past his lips instead of words.

"Hey,"the cold hand was back on his cheek, it travelled down to his neck."Tsukki..."

Kei heard something beeping and a thing was pointed to his forehead, he didn't have a clue on what it was but if it was a gun—and Kuroo was really a serial killer doctor who plans to harvest his organs then he's so screwed.

The thing beeps again and he feels it pulling away from him. 

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Kei finally managed to open his eyes, only to see Kuroo in front of him with a worried expressions holding a laser thermometer—that must have been what Kei thought was a gun. 

Kuroo's fiery eyes softened,"I really did not want to wake you, but it seems like you were having nightmares so I touched your cheek to calm you down, that's when I felt something was wrong so I took your temperature."he showed Kei the numbers that was plastered on the thermometer."You have a fever."

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by at the hospital instead of hotel. I'm sorry... I'm just so worried, you were-—I won't take you to the hotel if you don't at least take a medicine with you."

"Why stop here?"Kei's voice was hoarse."We could have stop by at a pharmacy if we're going to get medicine."

The strand of worry on Kuroo's face disappeared, it was replaced by a cheeky grin.

"That's because if I were to get the medicine from the pharmacy inside this hospital, I can have it for free because I work here."the surgeon confessed.

Kei scrunched his nose. 

_What a cheap bastard._

Despite that, Kei was grateful for the favors Kuroo had done for him today.

Kuroo left Kei in his car alone to run inside the hospital to get what they need, only a few minutes have passed and there he was again, giving Kei a boxed strawberry milk and the tablets of acetaminophen. He was satisfied watching Kei drink the medicine, so he drove again, it was nearing midnight but atleast the sky stopped crying when they reached their destination.

"Thank you."Kei says meekly when Kuroo dropped him off in front of the hotel.

The doctor waved at him,"I'll see you around, Tsukki. Take care!"

The blond went straight to his suite. He did not even bother taking a shower, he jumped on the soft bed, laying down on his stomach. He fished out his phone and clicked the instragram app. He types a name on the search bar.

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

Kei was curious, okay? 

Few accounts popped up but it was easy to find the doctor's account, his profile picture was him wearing his maroon scrubs and a circle specs that resembled Harry Potter's glasses. Kei didn't bother hiding his smile, there was no one around to see it anyway. He scrolls through Kuroo's account, revealing more pictures of the surgeon. One was Kuroo with a silver haired man, they were both wearing a surgical mask and even donning a peace sign. 

This one however was posted over a week ago, it was a picture of the iced coffee Kuroo ordered when they went to the cafe. The shot also caught a glimpse of Kei's strawberry shortcake.

He scrolls further. Finally, a picture of Kuroo outside his white coat and scrubs, this time he wore a plain black t-shirt and a jaggers, it was a candid pose, the sun light kissed his tanned face with the color of gold, he leans on the railing with both his arms resting on it. Kei had always knew that Kuroo was quite good looking, but his look in this photo was exceptional—he could pass as a Calvin Klein model and no one would complain. This was posted over three months ago. It seems like Kuroo doesn't use his Instagram often. It's understandable, Kuroo is practically buried in his work, it's a wonder he managed to find time to post.

The next one.

A blurred selfie of the surgeon with blonde hair and black roots and a buffed man with salt and pepper hair, the said blonde was holding a psp and not paying attention to the camera, whilst Kuroo was grinning widely, the other one was the same as Kuroo, he was also smiling, showing an ice cream to the camera, Kei felt the warmness of the man over the picture. 

Further. Then he stops. His lips parted in surprise when a topless Kuroo was seen next. A volleyball was sitting on his forefinger, he gave the camera a playful glare, and Kuroo's red beach shorts was dangerously low. He's ripped—does this man go to the gym? Where does he find the time? The beads of sweat was sliding down his tanned skin, 

Kei was about to screenshot the said picture when his thumb slipped and pressed the heart button.

"Fuck!"Kei throws his phone on the floor, despite that, he was quick on picking it up and checking it if the fall caused a crack. Thankfully, his phone was unscathed but the like was still there to haunt him, he unlikes it, fully knowing that the notification of him reacting to it will still be left.

He deleted his Instagram.

That didn't lessened the burning of his cheeks. _It's alright, it's just the fever_ he tries to convince himself to no avail. He was suffocating in shame. Kei buried his face on the pillow to muffle his frustrated shout.

The picture was posted over a year ago, and he accidentally liked it.

_It's okay, it's okay—I'm sure he wouldn't notice that, right?_

The blond took a deep breath and re installed his Instagram again. When he logged in, there was no direct message of provocation waiting for him. He let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank Goodness..._

~*~

Yamaguchi's brows shot up, he held a grilled cheese sandwich with his two hands, elbows resting on the table."So,"his mouth still full yet he tries to speak."You're saying that you saw the doctor again?"

The blond didn't answer. He chews the tip of his straw into oblivion, the cheesecake and croissant on his tray was left untouched. Earlier that morning, he received a call from Yamaguchi asking him to meet the other in the nearest coffee shop (they’re so obsessed with coffee shops). And here they are now, wasting time waiting for Yachi to arrive in their little family brunch.

Disgust painted his face when he saw the sauces of the burger dripping on the side on Yamaguchi's cheek. Kei grabbed a tissue and threw it towards his best friend who was quick to catch it.

"Thanks, Tsukki!"

A voice echoed in Kei's mind.

_"I'll see you around, Tsukki!"_

He shakes his head to loosen the thought. Yamaguchi had been calling him that since who knows how long, it's different now, everytime his friend would call him that nickname, Kei can't help but be pulled by voice of a certain dark haired surgeon. He felt irritated.

"Don't call me that."Kei lashes out, he didn't mean to, it just came out of his mouth.

On the other hand, Yamaguchi didn't seem bothered at the slightest. He's probably immuned to Kei's shitty personality by now. Kei could probably stab a person and Yamaguchi wouldn't bat an eye, he wouldn't be surprised anymore.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"The freckled young lad took another bite of his sandwich, he chews loudly, Kei finds it obnoxious and irritating but he brushes it off."I've been calling you Tsukki for years and years, this is the first time you lashed out about it since middle school."

True, that never bothered Kei before. It's just that, everything reminds him of Kuroo, it makes his head ache and his cheeks warms in an alarming rate. What kind of virus did he get?

"You're turning red, Tsukki."Yamaguchi points out again, why does he need to notice everything?"Are you okay?"

Kei pressed the back of his hand to cover his left cheek."I had a fever last night, that must be why."

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth, either way, Yamaguchi does not need to know.

"You should've asked Kuroo to take care of you! He’s a doctor after all.”the other suggests innocently, he was successful on pissing Kei off.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."he spat out automatically.”And he’s a surgeon.”

“He’s a doctor nonetheless.”Yamaguchi flashed a peace sign,"Sorry, Tsukki."he didn't sound apologetic at all.

Kei's mouth opened, he didn't get to say what he wanted to when Yachi pops out out of no where and took a seat beside her boyfriend. They talked and snickered, Kei couldn’t keep up so he played a game on his phone. 

A notification popped out. A message from a number he does recognize.

_Unknown Number_

_Tsukki, are you still in the hotel?_

Kei’s breath hitched, that reaction he couldn’t blame on the fever.

His fingers moved quicker than lightning as he types.

_Tsukishima_

_No, Kuroo-san. I’m in Starbucks. Why?_

_Unknown Number_

_The one behind the hospital? You left your briefcase and umbrella at the back seat of my car, it’s my lunch break so I have the time, I’ll give it back to you._

Oh, fuck. Why didn’t he notice that? 

That was probably the longest ten minutes of his life. Yachi and Yamaguchi was saying something, but Kei’s mind was elsewhere. He didn’t understand anything and just stared at the two idiots. And he must’ve gone mad because he whipped his head everytime the bell that hangs on the door will ring, indicating that someone entered. He did that a few times until it was finally the doctor who came in.

The embarrassment from last night came flooding through Kei. What if Kuroo saw? Would Kuroo tease him? Provoke him? 

Part of rustic feline eyes found his.

“Tsukki!”the surgeon exclaimed, he went near their table, catching the freckled and the dame’s attention. 

“Ah! You’re Kuroo-san!”Yamaguchi greeted with just as much enthusiasm, Kuroo grinned at him and Yachi.

“Oho. You two are having date, taking Tsukki your third wheel, I see, I see.”the bastard even managed to tease them.

Yamaguchi laughed and scooted over.”Come sit with us,”he invited, like the angel he is.

“That’s right, doc. Eat with us.”Yachi seconds his boyfriend’s offer.

Kuroo shakes his head and Kei couldn’t even hide the frown on his face.

“Oh no, sorry. Thank you but I just rushed here to give this to Tsukki. He left it in my car.”he showed them the briefcase.”I have a surgery schedule later so I can’t—you know...”he smiles.

Yachi had a hand covering her lips,”That’s such a shame...”

“You should come with us next time.”

“Sure, sure, 

Why is Kuroo talking to them? Didn’t he came here because of Kei? Why bother making small talks with these two? He says he didn’t have much time, but there he is, look at him wasting it.

Kei must’ve been staring really hard cause the doctor finally took notice of him. Narrowed eyes glinting with amusement. He puts a hand on Kei’s shoulder and the latter tried his best to stay very still.

“Tsukki.”he calls once more, extending his hand that was holding the briefcase.

Without saying anything, Kei grabbed hold of the briefcase, taking it away from Kuroo’s possession. He felt so pathetic that he couldn’t even look at Kuroo in the eye.

“Where’s my umbrella?”he asked as he puts down the case on the vacant chair beside him.

The doctor chuckled warmly.

“Oh, that? I left it behind.”

Confused as ever, Kei’s eyebrows furrowed, he tosses a glare.”Why?”

The way his lips lifted upwards, almost a snarl but at the same time it was not, the way subtle dimples appeared on his cheeks, Kei doesn’t think he’d notice that before, the way his eyes conveyed his mischief and the deep tone in his voice and huskiness of it when he says:

“So we would have a reason to meet again.”

He left the premises just like that. Just as sudden as he had come in.

He left Kei shivering with anticipation, wondering when that time will come.


	3. A Breath Of Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this chapter yet. There might be typos or grammatical errors below.
> 
> Kuroo is 4 years older than Tsukki in this fic btw.
> 
> Online classes had been kicking my ass lately. I’ll try to update next week, but Idk when, I don’t wanna commit.

It's almost past September, they only have a month left before the warm and just right weather says goodbye and invites the chilling wind of winter solstice, where it will be too cold to enjoy strawberry milkshake and ice cream cake, where Akiteru will only cook and reheat sloppy attempts of pumpkin soup for a whole month, there will be times where he'll be too lazy to take a shower, when he'll sleep the whole day only to be wide awake at night regretting his morning decisions, it's not something to look forward to.

But...it's still too early to worry about that because Kei have his eyes set on much bigger problems.

It's his birthday—

What's so wrong about that, if you may ask?

Kei's birthday means party, and he stopped enjoying parties when he was seven, but there's no way his doting brother, his best friend and the girlfriend will understand that. The only good thing that comes out of a party is the lucious strawberry cake that Kei would trade the world for.

Another thing, his high school friends are invited, which consists of dumb, dumber and dumbest, and he seems to be unlucky because those three who were supposed to be busy in Miyagi doing hospital works even took a break to travel a miles just to see him—sooner or later they will arrive and Kei would robbed of his peaceful day. 

It's a good thing that Yamaguchi invited Akaashi too, Kei's college friend. The two of them got along well because of their similarities and Akaashi had always been respectful of Kei's personal space, never went to close, never went to far but he was always at reach.

There was nothing that could hide his foul mood, and he was not even trying to, his frown must be contagious because Yachi was doing the same, her brows were furrowed in a scary way.

The two of them were seated in the long sofa, in front of the television watching a horror movie with a mediocre story line and totally unoriginal. 

It was Yachi who held the remote and chose whatever she could. Out of hundreds of movies in Netflix, she picked the least interesting one. 

It's nine-thirty in the morning they're munching on sticky popcorn that was dipped in caramel, no one would dare complain if they didn't want to choke on the corn snack.

Scent of coffee whiffed in the room, it was coming from the kitchen where Yamaguchi and Akiteru was, probably cooking late breakfast. Kei's sure that Yamaguchi only accompanied his brother in the kitchen to make sure that the latter would put the right ingredients and would not set them apartment on fire. Kei scrunched his nose—he never liked coffee, even if he's always in coffee shops where it reeks of it, he only goes their to study and have a piece of their shortcake. 

Since It's the blonde's birthday, they let him choose what he want for breakfast and he requested strawberry crepes—if Akiteru wanted to say something to protest, he didn't voice it out, much to his younger brother's relief.

Which means, all of them are having strawberry crepes for breakfast whether they want it or not.

Kei's phone lights up and vibrates.

He tear away his gaze from the television to his phone.

A notification popped up

_KurooTetsurou01 sent you a message_

With no buts and if, no thoughts whatsoever he unlocked the gadget and clicked the Instagram app. 

A direct message waits for him—but it didn't have to wait any longer.

_KurooTetsurou01:_

_Happy Birthday, Tsukki! I will give you my gift next time, okay? I'm sure you'll love it xoxo._

Kei would snort if he wasn't flustered. But he was, something in his stomach flutters, thousands of butterflies, his breath hitches on his throat he almost choked. And for some unknown reasons, Kei's hands were trembling as he types back a reply and he finds it ridiculous.

_KeiTsukishima:_

_Thank you. How did you know it was my birthday?_

It was last month, the last time they'd seen each other in person was last month, when Kuroo tricked the blond into meeting him under the pretense of returning Kei's umbrella over dinner. Well, Kei was a fool for believing that because the doctor never returned it, the latter even pretended that it slipped his mind, oh, how easily he saw through Kuroo's poorly made excuse, it was almost ridiculous.

He had no choice but sit there for an hour listening to Kuroo rambling about how he rarely gets to sleep as they eat tuna pasta that the the surgeon had ordered in advance. 

To say that he did not enjoy it would be a blatant lie.

They talked. A lot. 

—It was out of Kei's character to share his experience and how his week had been, he's the cool type, rarely speaks unless to spit out insults and sarcastic remarks, but with Kuroo's eyes boring into the blond, his chin resting on his palm as he listens intently, and nods occasionally with a beaming smile, Kei couldn't stop himself, the stories just spill out of his lips before he knew it.

They're laughed so much until their stomach hurts with glee, their jaws slacked and aching because Kuroo refused spare him from his poor attempts of humor, and Kei snickers, not because of the corny jokes but rather the fits of hysterical laugh that came along with it. Kuroo sounded like a dying hyena and it was funnier than any puns he could offer.

In the midst of the stories, incoherent mumbling, those little jokes, so bad that Kei could feel second hand embarrassment upon hearing it, the champagne that he did bother touching and the subtle touch of awkward flirting, he had forgotten the reason of why they met up... Kuroo was there to return his umbrella, the same thing that he did not bother to bring—

A tinge of hope courses through him, because as long as Kuroo holds on to that thing, they would still have a reason to meet up, they would still have a reason to engage in wistful conversations.

That same midnight, after the dinner that he wouldn't call a date, when he came home feeling tired but contented, he found Kuroo following his IG account, he bit lower lip to hold back a smile as he lets his phone rest on his chest, feeling giddy like a teenage girl receiving an email from her crush.

Kei's eyes began to feel dry, burns from staring at the lit screen of his phone, waiting for a reply but instead it rings. He almost jumps out of sit, and Yachi looked at Kei with a wide eyes, he remembered they were watching a horror movie and every single things makes them jumpy.

He stood up and went upstairs before tending to his ringing phone.

"Hello..."his voice was mellow, and slurred.

He hears shuffling from the other lines and he concludes that Kuroo was busy and couldn't reply so he called instead.

"Hi..."he heard papers shuffling and the noise of the fan ."Happy birthday, Tsukki—ah, I greeted you twice, haha!"

Kei leaned on the wall, craning his neck to the side."You did,"he says quietly."How did you even know it was my birthday?"

"Someone might have tipped me, I owe that someone a cup of coffee now, don't I?"

Coffee. Oh, the key word. The only one he knows who likes coffee just as much as Kuroo does is...

The blond clicks his tongue."You've been talking to my brother behind my back?"

"Oi, now, now. Why do you sound so jaded?"

"I always sound like this, Kuroo-san."

Once, Kuroo told him to drop the honorifics but Kei is never been the one to listen. And dropping the honorific means they're familiar with each other, and he don't know what to feel about that.

"Exactly,"Kuroo might have rolled his eyes, or atleast Kei thinks he did just based on the tone of his voice."You always sound like that. Is today not an exception? It's your birthday. You should be thankful to be living another year."

What's to be thankful about getting old? 

Kei didn't want to argue with him so he says:

"Okay."another silence between them, he let it linger, he understands, he knows that Kuroo is talking to him while doing his work and that must be difficult.

"Tsukki,"Kuroo says in a hushed tone,"I bought something for you."

Many would say,'you didn't have to' or other niceties like that but Kei...

"It's something expensive, I hope."

Kuroo chuckles, and there comes the tight knot in his stomach once more."It's expensive, Tsukki. It's what you deserve after all."

"When are you giving it to me?"

It's not that Kei is eager to see Kuroo again, no, totally not.

"Do you mind picking me up at hospital later? I didn't bring my car today, I took the train. Besides, I left your gift in my house. We'll get it there."

His heart leaped.

Not because of excitement. No. Totally not.

"Kei!"a voice from downstairs calls,"Breakfast is ready!"

He cleared his throat, ignoring the call of his brother."I'll pick you up after dinner."

"Great."Kuroo was delighted, a smile can be heard from his tone."I will—-"

There were murmurs from the other line, and a loud thump and metals clinking that caused Kei to winced and hold the phone away from his ears. The beeping of ECG got louder and it was more than he can take.

"Doc, I think she's crashing out!"a muted cry came after."What should we do—"

"Code blue—"

"—out of my way!"it was Kuroo's voice this time, a dignified yell.

Kei shut his eyes tightly as the call ended. He was more than terrified with what he heard, he stood frozen on the hallway, phone still at hand. 

It dawned on him hard. This is the weight of Kuroo's responsibility. The very life itself rests on the surgeon's hands, on his skill and ability to perform well, one mistake and it's over, no second chances. One mistake and the beating heart will stop. What a heavy ordeal he'd been tasked with, what a heavy ordeal he'd chosen.

The four of them ate in silence, they may have read the change of mood that enveloped Kei when he went back down. He did want to eat crepes for breakfast but he only managed to take four bites of it. He sees a lot of powdered sugar sprinkled on top, if so, then why did the tasted bland?

When he complained about it, Yamaguchi retorts."It's too sweet, Tsukki! Akiteru used up half a kilo of sugar in this."

The doorbell rang, it saved Kei from the trouble of replying to the freckled one. The doorbell rang repeatedly, it was annoying, 

Yachi stood noisily from seat before anyone could react."I'll go get it!"

"Thank you, Hitoka."Akiteru says, looking a bit guilty.

Yamaguchi nods while Kei only gave her a look.

She strolled her way out of the kitchen. Her welcoming voice could be heard as well as the sound of the door clicking open."Come in, come in!"

"Yachi! I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's good that you two made the time to come all the way here."Kei heard Yachi's response.

A chuckle,"I can't miss Stingyshima's birthday."

Kei snorts at that, eliciting a laugh from the two sitting in front of him. He threw a sharp look at them but both were immune to him and a death glare won't be enough to intimidate them.

The banging of the foot against the wood were getting louder, nearer. The blond finally made the effort to turn his head, to catch glimpse of Yachi, behind her was a short young man with an orange hair and long haired blonde with dark roots, only taller than Hinata by a few inches, a new face—he'd seen this one before but couldn't point a finger on where exactly.

"Ah, Tsukishima, happy birthday!"a familiar voice screeches."Yamaguchi, Akiteru-san!"Hinata bows.

The one with a tired expression beside Hinata nods, muttering a silent,"Good morning."

"Hello, you two!"Yamaguchi greeted back with a welcoming smile.

They all exchanged niceties and pleasant comments. _'You've grown taller' 'you too' 'you look nice' 'i barely recognized you'_ and the likes, Kei was too occupied with the thought of escaping the room to listen.

Hinata went to him, the other nudged him on with an elbow, it didn't even hurt but Kei was petty, he's not going to let Hinata win, so he pinched him on the arm.

The oranges hair man yelped."You're so mean, Tsukishima. You're going to get old and bald alone. No girl would like someone as mean and cruel as you!"

Yamaguchi laughs, a hand caressing his chin, sharing a knowing look with his girlfriend."Boys do, right?"

Akiteru choked on his coffee, his eyes went bulging it might fall out. The one beside Hinata—If Kei remembers correctly, he introduced himself as Kozume Kenma—had a smirky expression as if he'd known something was up, while Hinata had similar reaction with Akiteru.

"Men or women, I'm not interested."Kei answered, it was fantastic how he kept his cool when he was boiling in irritation on the inside. Yamaguchi and Yachi will get the talk later."Sorry to disappoint you."

Hinata let out a sigh, he taps Kei on the shoulder repeatedly, seemingly smug."This is why I tell you, you'll grow old and bald alone."

"Isn't that nice?"he retorts.

Sands of time pours quickly when he want it to last, time stretches slowly, painfully slow, when he wait for that certain point. Time goes along with the opposite of what you want. It's frustrating but there is nothing he can do about it. So, he waits for the night to arrive...

And while he waits.

Hinata and his plus one, Kenma were the first ones to arrive, handing Kei their gift, Hinata gave him books and Kozume's present, despite not knowing Kei personally, it was expensive, a popular brand of perfume. 

It was the peak of the afternoon when Akaashi arrived, like Kei, he's a law student, he waits for the result of his BAR exam too, hence why no work was holding him back. Thoughtful as always, he brought a homemade lasagna for everyone to enjoy. Akaashi also helped Yamaguchi cook takoyaki, he politely refused Hinata's offer to do the same as them, he knows very well that that would elicit disaster. Smart move in Akaashi's part.

While Kozume and Kei bond over dinosaur centered video games. Turns out the two of them have a lot in common. He finds himself staring at Kozume more often than not, he couldn't pin point of where he'd seen him, but he sure is familiar.

Not long after, Tanaka Ryuu along with his sister, Saeko arrived, the one Akiteru had been pining for since high school, although their feelings are mutual, almost all of them are aware except the oblivious two. Tanaka, the bald one with an intimidating face, was loud, combined with Hinata, the apartment filled with unnecessary noise. Saeko welcomed Kei with a bone crushing hug that he couldn't dodge, she wished him a happy birthday along with a pat on the head.

Kageyama, one of his friends from high school sent him a message, informing Kei that the dark haired man won't be able to go to the party. Kageyama is a first year resident in the surgical department, like Kuroo, he's also busy as hell, makes the blond wonder if Kageyama even gets a blink of sleep. Although he'd rather gag himself with a spoon than say it out loud, he's rather worried about Kageyama, that man is all about work, very passionate about what he do, he's so focused that he even forgets to eat at times. Normally, Hinata would force Kageyama to go lunch with him, but Hinata took the day off to travel all the way to Tokyo.

Then the inevitable came and Kei was more than glad, because it was dinner, he did not even bat an eye to the delicacies that was presented to him, his mind was else where. Thinking of Kuroo, waiting for a sign, a message, a call, any thing at all that could indicate—-

As if on cue, his phone rang wildly and everyone went silent, all eyes on him, if he was not mistaken, he believes Kozume had a small smile on his lips but Kei brushed it off and excused himself from the dining table. It was cold outside the apartment but it was better than to have everyone gawking at him back in the kitchen as he talks to Kuroo.

Their talk was brief, dismissive yet full the intent was stated clearly,

"I'll meet you in the lobby."

He asked Akiteru for the key of his brother's car, simply stating that he needed to borrow it for a bit to meet a friend and that held be back at midnight. Akiteru did not ask further, only told him to be careful and grinned softly at him.

It was his birthday after all, he can get away with whatever he does.

Kei arrived at the hospital thirty minutes earlier than planned. He looks at the rear view mirror, at his reflection, ran his fingers on his blond hair, a poor attempt to fix it, he checks if his teeth are clean or is there a piece of sea weed stuck, and there were none, he pulled out the perfume that Kozume had gifted him from his bag, it smells softly like lavenders and sandalwood and he figured that was good enough, he pumped a few sprays of on his wrist and behind his ears.

He hopped out of the car, rushing toward the his destination.

As promised, in the lobby there was Kuroo Tetsurou, pre-occupied with his phone although he seems like he'd rather sleep than do anything, his perfect form was falling and he struggles to keep his eyes wide open, sitting pretty in a plain black t-shirt and a blue denim jeans, he'd changed out of his scrubs and white coat. He looks casual, and...tired, the redness around his lids were visible, his hair was a mess, more so than usual.

Kei breathed in sharply, feigning a cough to catch the doctor's attention. 

Startled, Kuroo's eyes shut open, he turns to him, setting his phone aside."Hey..."

"Hello."The blond nods.

Kuroo began to straighten up from his seat, he scratches the back of his neck, holding back the urge to stretch his arms and yawn, although Kei would take no offense if he did.

"Come, I'll drive you home."Kei says, leaving no room for further discussions.

The rest of the ride was them bickering, Kuroo never ran out of words, talking about things that Kei didn't know that could serve as a conversation topic, from the talks of this new series he'd been watching in the his free time, to his favorite artist releasing a new track of album, the two of them even argued about what kind of genre The 1975 is and in the end, no one was able to justify why it was pop or why it was rock, and the list goes on and on. If there's one thing he did not talk about, it was how his day had been, and what kind of surgery he'd done that day, which Kei found quite strange because usually it was the first thing Kuroo would ramble about. When Kei opened the topic, Kuroo went silent for a bit and was adamant in averting the question. 

Kuroo's house was not that far a way from the hospital. It was huge, ancient. Kei had got the idea that Kuroo was rich before, but he did know know that the latter would _this_ rich. As in old money rich. The house was comparable to a manor of a count that he'd seen in movies. It stood there, brown and bold, the lamps were enough that it lighted the place in the darkness of the night. It was perfect, gothic in some sense, and there was a touch of history into it.

He was not disappointed when Kuroo guided him inside. Spacious is what it is. Decorated with art nouveau furnitures. It was exquisite. 

Kei was pulled of his trance when he heard the grumbling of a stomach. He had ate enough sweets before he went to get Kuroo, it was impossible that it was him. He turns to Kuroo who grinned was grinning like a kid that got caught by mother staying up late. 

"I'll cook for you."Kei suddenly says."What do you have in the fridge?"

The doctor's dark lashes fluttered repeatedly.

Kuroo was not expecting that, he shakes his head frantically."No, you're my guest. I should cook for us. Not you..."

The blond's frown deepened, he never averted his eyes from Kuroo, It remained sharp and intimidating enough that it stopped Kuroo from refuting his demand.

"Fine,"Kuroo finally succumbed after twenty seconds long of trading barbs."I'll show you the kitchen."

And he did. Kei opened the refrigerator, imagine his surprise when he found tons of avocado in there. He stiffles a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.''You really love avocado, don't you?''

''No!''He was quick to deny, putting both of his hands in the air.''That's Yaku's avocado. That guy is obssesed with healthy stuffs, I swear. I can't even look at avocado now and not gag. He forces us to eat that every morning.''Kuroo's cheeks turned pink and looked away.

''Okay, okay.''Kei chachinnates, it sounded like soft ringing of bells.''You don't have to explain yourself for something like that, Kuroo-san.''

Kuroo pouts, his lips protruded cutely, a lawless child he is.''You're making fun of me, Tsukki...''

''So, what if I am?''Kei grabbed leftover rice, fish and a carrot from the refrigator. He's going to make fried rice for Kuroo, something heavy so he'll feel full.''You always make fun of me too, you know?''

''Oho.''Kuroo sat on the in front of the island counter, watching Kei work around the stove.''I never made fun of you, Tsukki. I'm a very nice person.''

''Yeah. And dinosaurs still exists.''

''What's with you and dinosaurs?''

~*~

Tetsurou could not take his eyes of the dazzling blonde, Tsukishima moves swiftly, and even his chopping skills looks neat. He sat there with a small smile on tugging on his lips. He had a long day, he's tired and wants to sleep more than anything, but watching Tsukishima making an effort to cook for him at the middle of the night is like a breath of fresh air, something he didn't know he needed until know.

His chest felt warm and fuzzy. This is not the first time someone had cook for Tetsurou, hell, Yaku cooks their breakfast everyday without fail, but this is different. It's...it's got something to it that he couldn't explain. 

Tsukishima's eyebrows were furrowed, he sautés the ingredients on the pan with extreme concentration. His translucent skin had had tinge of red when bathed in the steam of stove, long blonde lashes visibly bumping onto the lens of his specs, lips debauched from him constantly biting it. The way he carries himself wearing a purple sweater with a crescent moon symbol on the sleeve was terrifyingly well.

Before Tetsurou can stop himself he says:

"You're really pretty."

Tsukishima stops. He drops his spatula on the counter. His face turned even redder. He then picked up the spatula again and went back to what he was doing as if nothing happened, al though a dark blush was still staining his cheeks. Surprised as he was, Tetsurou would not blame him. He, himself was startled by what he blurted out.

"You must be so hungry that you're speaking nonsense."Tsukishima whispered, though it was clear that he wanted Tetsurou to hear it still.

Tetsurou got this far, he thinks he can take it a bit further."Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"he asks, resting his elbow on the counter."You're definitely pretty. You look like a doll."

"Oh, stop that."Tsukishima sounded a little bit annoyed now but there is no stopping Tetsurou.

"What?"Tetsurou taunts."Can't take a little compliment, Tsukki?"

Finally, Tsukishima spun around, a spatula at one hand, the other was on his waist."I'm so close to putting bleach in your fried rice and shove it down your throat."

"No need for the shoving, darling. I'll eat any poison you give me if it makes you happy."Tetsurou winks.

"What did you just call me?"

"You saying something, darling?"

"Kuroo-san.”Tsukishima stomps his feet.”I want to kick you so bad.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes,”Have you ever wanted someone this bad?”

An eye roll was all he got in response from the birthday boy.

Tetsurou have had a really long day. He was at lost and mourning, working in the hospital doesn’t always mean you get use to seeing someone die, to see them become an empty shell after witnessing what they were when they could still move, speak, and whine. No, that’s always the hardest part, not the long hours in standing in the icy operation room, not the lacking of sleep, not over working, even if he finish his residency, he doesn’t think he’d able to take away that grieving.

There was this kid, with bright eyes and long black hair, she was chatty and full of hope. Respectful, thoughtful and she was smart and mild mannered. She was so happy that she’s getting valve transplant. She was excited that after everything is done, she’d be back to normal again...

She listed all the things she would do if the surgery succeeded.

She said she would play volleyball with her friends in a beach.

She said she would run thousands of miles.

She promised to study hard.

She told Tetsurou that one day, she would become a doctor like him, because Tetsurou was like hero to her.

She wanted to become a doctor.

She was nine.

Time of death, 9:30 am.

She died before the surgery even started.

Tetsurou was on the phone then, wishing Tsukishima a happy birthday, and the poor girl died.

“—roo-san?”Tsukishima snapped his fingers.

Tetsurou licked his lower lip, he sat properly, fixing his poor posture.

“What were you saying?”he raised both of his eyebrows.”Sorry, I was thinking of something.”

Tsukishima placed a white large bowl in front of him, it was filled with seafood fried rice, it looks delicious and it smells even better. The blond handed him a wooden spoon. He had a smug smile on his face.

“Give it a taste, doc.”He says, crossing his arms.”Careful not to choke, I won’t know how to deal with that.”

Tetsurou cackled. That’s right, Tsukishima’s sharp tongue never fail to lighten up his mood.

“But how can I eat what the birthday boy cooked without giving him his gift first?”he teased.

Tsukishima’s face brightens.

~*~

Kuroo came back from upstairs five minutes later wearing a different style of shirt but the same color, black, holding two large boxes. He pushed the black one towards Kei first.

“Open it, Tsukki.”the doctor purred, leaning seductively on the refrigerator.”I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Kei approached the first box quickly, lifting the lid and throwing it aside. The inside was full of plastics and confettis so he had to dig his hand deeper in search for the item. He felt something long and silky, he pulled it out only to see the very same umbrella Kuroo refused to give back to him for the past months.

He glared at the dark haired man.

“Seriously?!”he sneers.

The surgeon held his stomach, laughing so hard he sounded like he a dying hyena.”I’m sorry! Can’t help it—I—haha—I’ve been wanting to do that.”he says in between his laughter.

“Ugh.”Kei shakes his head, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.”You’re a pain in the ass, Kuroo.”

The other finally stopped laughing, though there was a remnant of the smirk lurking.”Oh, am I now?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Now, now, darling. Don’t be grumpy. I still have another gift for you.”Kuroo nudged the smaller box towards Kei.”This one is real I promise.”

The blonde looked away, refusing acknowledge Kuroo. The little endearment did manage to heat up his face. He may have been experiencing another fever, he’ll have to remember to drink medicine later.

“Tsukki...”

No response.

Kuroo took the box instead and walked closer to Kei, pushing it lightly against him.”Tsukishima.”

Still no response.

“Please open this, darling.”

Kei moved away from Kuroo, afraid that the other would hear the loud thumping of his heart against his ribs. Thump. Thump. Thump. It might fall out of his chest. That weird nickname does it for sure. _Darling..._

“Come on,”Kuroo cooed, his tone lower, deeper and softer that before.”Tsukki...”

“Okay, fine!”Kei grumpily snatched away the box from Kuroo’s grasps.

He clapped loudly and cheered,”Yey!”

“I will open it while you eat. So, eat the fried rice before it gets cold.”

“Yes, sir!”Kuroo did a mocking salute before sitting in front of the island counter.

He placed the box on the counter top too and sat in front of Kuroo who stuffed his mouth with fried rice. He took the lid off and discard it who knows where. This time there were no confettis or plastic covering it, he could see it clearly, a expensive looking headphones along with a black journal and a fountain pen.

His mouth gape open,”Kuroo-san...”

“Do you like it? I remember you telling me that you hate it when you’re reading and you hear disturbance, so I bought you a noise canceling headphones.”Kuroo shrugged.”I threw in a journal and a pen too, you said you like to write poems.”

“Thank you...”Kei looked up, his amber eyes meeting the doctor’s narrowed ones.”I’ve never thanked you before despite you helping me all the time. I...I just didn’t know if that phrase will be enough to express my gratitude...”

Kuroo’s teasing expression vanished, his face softened upon hearing Tsukishima’s words.

“Happy Birthday, darling.”

Kei grinned. Not in a sardonic way like he’d usually do, not crooked or anything of that sort. The way lips stretched was wide and warm, the corner of his eyes crinkled. His skin was flushed, red. He looked younger than he’d ever been.

The sight was enough to mute Kuroo, leaving him flabbergasted.

“Thank you, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I’ve ever made. Kurotsuki made me do this. My hand was itching to write this fic.


End file.
